Erased memories
by xTheSecretDiaries
Summary: What if Rebekah erased every memory of Elena?
1. Katherine?

Rebekah: "There's a solution to all your problems, you know. I could compel him. Erase every memory he has of you, everyday you spent together, every kiss, every lie, every ounce of pain…I could take away every bit of love he has for you. Give you both a clean slate. Just say the word and I'll make you and all that misery you caused him disappear."

Stefan: "Do it."-suddenly he said.

Rebekah turned around. "Excuse me?"

Stefan: "Erase it all, every memory."

Elena screamed "Stefan, No!" but he didn't listen.

Stefan: "I said do it!"

Rebekah and Stefan stared at each others eyes. When she turned away she said to Elena "Now, done." and smiled.

She went toward door, but Elena stopped her.

Elena: "What did you do?!"

Rebekah: "I fixed him. As he wanted. I just fulfilled his wish." -She walked away with a smile on her face.

Stefan roused and started staring at Elena.

"Katherine." he said. "I thought you're dead."

Elena: "No, no, no, Stefan, I'm Elena. Don't you remember?"

Stefan: "All I remember is that you turned me into a monster. And I also remember that you're the reason why my brother hates me."

Elena: "Stef, it's me, Elena. I'm not Katherine." -she stared searching something on her phone -"See?" she gave him her phone in which was a photo of them together- "It's you and me. Before you left with Klaus.."

Stefan: "Who's Klaus?"

Elena: "You're not telling me that you also don't remember him.."

Stefan: "Listen, Katherine, Elena, or God-knows who you are. I don't know you. I don't know who you are. I don't really get this whole situation. I don't even know what am I doing in school! I'm over 160 years old!"

Elena grabbed his hand "C'mon, we have to find Caroline"

Stefan: "Who's Caroline?"

Elena whispered "Oh my God, she erased everything, over a year of his life..."

Stefan: "What did you say?"

Elena: "Nothing. We need to go." she grabbed his arm hard.

Stefan: "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Elena: "Please, just trust me" And they left.

* * *

**(A/N: It's an old fanfiction by me, I wrote it on the old account on wattpad, but I'm gonna delete that one and I don't want to loose this story :) I'm gonna update really soon cause it's complited. Hope you enjoy it :))**


	2. How can I not remember you?

Knock, knock, knock. Stefan and Elena stood next to Caroline's door.

Caroline: "Oh, hey!" she was pretty suprised to see them. "What are you doing here?"

Stefan asked Elena: "Who is she?"

Caroline was totally suprised "What?!"

Elena: "I reacted the same."

Caroline: "Ugh, come in."

*Some moments, after Elena told what happened.*

Caroline screamed: "Stefan, how could you! You're her epic love!"

Stefan: "What the hell are you talking about?! I don't know you, both of you!"

Caroline: "Seriously?!"

Elena:"Okey, calm down."-she came closer to her friend. "Caroline, any idea how we gonna fix this?"

Caroline answered "Yes. Let's kill Rebekah. How the hell could she?!"

Stefan interfered "No, no, no, you're not gonna kill anyone. I saw too many dead bodies."

Elena: "Maybe you can talk to Klaus. I hope he can help."

Caroline: "I don't think so, we're not in good relation right now. Maybe Damon can help.."

Stefan: "What? Damon? How do you know him?"

Caroline: "Of course we all know him, sadly."

Stefan to Elena: "You know him too?"

Caroline went ahead of Elena's speech- "Of course she knows him. She fucked him and she's also sired to him."

Elena: "CAROLINE!" she gave her an angry look - "It's not the best time to talk about me and Damon." she hissed.

Stefan: "So my brother knows both of you." he turned to Elena "You look like Katherine, nothing new." Elena became sad -"I need to talk to him. Where is he?"

Caroline: "Are you sure you want to see him? I mean, he's awful! What an asshole sleep with his brothers girlfriend?!"

Elena: "Caroline, shut up!" she screamed "I know that you hate Damon, but it's not a good time to talk about it."

Caroline: "I'm sorry... Stefan?"

Stefan: "Yeah?"

Caroline: "Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

Stefan: "Like a date? No problem, you're pretty."

Caroline: "It's not... Okey, a date."

Stefan: "Where?" he asked.

Caroline: "Be here tomorrow at 10 am."

Stefan: "See you." and blinked to her and walked out of Caro's house with Elena.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock. Stefan was standing outside Caroline's house. He weared a V-shirt and his favourite jeans. He hold daisies in one hand.

Caroline opened a door. "Hey!"

Stefan: "Hey. Um... I brought you something" he gave her flowers.

Caroline: "Oh, thank you" This situation was very awkward for her, Stefan was her friend, she cannot go on a date with him. "Are you ready?"

Stefan: "Yep. Where we gonna go?"

Caroline: "It will be a suprise."

Stefan: "Okey." Caroline close a door and they both moved in the direction of Stefan's porche. "You are weird." he said and opened her door "Normal girls go on a date like in 8 pm, not that early."

Caroline was a little confused. "Um, well, that way we gonna have more time to talk." she smiled and got inside his car.

Some moments later they were in Mystic Grill. They didn't say a word till they get there.

Stefan: "Okey.. Are you that shy or you just don't want to talk to me?"

Caroline: "What? No, it's not like that."

Suddenly Matt appeared. "Hey guys." he said.

Caroline: "Hi!"

Stefan was confussed and asked Matt "Do I know you?"

Matt: "Wha..."

Caroline: "Long story, Matt. Don't care about it." and Matt walked away. "So Stefan Salvatore, now I'm gonna make you remember all the epic moments you got with Elena, me, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie and others. So first of all you're a student in Mystic Falls high school.."

Stefan: "But I'm too old for it..."

Caroline stopped him "Shh.. Questions later. You were with Elena for a long time, you loved her, she was love of your life, you would do anything for her, so would she. Your love beated even Katherine and her games."

Stefan: "Kath's alive?"

Caroline: "Don't say anything! And then Tyler, werewolf and my boyfriend bited Damon. A werewolf bite kills vampires. The only one thing which can cure vampires is blood of the Original vampire. So you sacrificed everything to save your brother and gave yourself over Klaus. You started being a Ripper again, but he finally let you go and you were fighting with your bloodlust for Elena. At the end of everything, she chose you over Damon. And then she died. She turned into a vampire. Damon's blood turned her, that's why she's sired to him. The sire bond is the reason you two broke up. And she slept with him. He destroyed an epic, real, true love, which you had. It was so beautiful! Why? Why! Just why!" and she started crying.

Stefan: "Don't act like a teenager crying over a book character, stop fangirling."

Caroline: "I'm sorry, Stefan. It's just..." she sniffed. "Okey, nevermind... Do you remember anything?"

Stefan: "Nope. But you're so weird. How did I forget all this time?"

Caroline: "Rebekah compelled you to forget about Elena, cause you were too hurted by her. It was killing you."

Stefan: "And who's Rebekah?"

Caroline: "Klaus' sister, an original vampire. You knew her in 20's."

Stefan: "Hmm, I don't remember it either. Is she hot?"

Caroline: "Concentrate about your memories not some chick!"

Stefan: "Okey, tell me more about my past."

* * *

Elena's knocking waked up Stefan.

Stefan, still sleepy, asked "What are you doing here?"

Elena: "I brought you some to eat." she gave him a bag with blood.

Stefan: "No, no, no, no, no. I don't drink human blood."

Elena: "Yes, you do. Your mind might forget everything but not your stomach."

Stefan opened a bag and started drinking a warm blood. It felt good.

"Where is Damon?" he asked.

"He's helping Jeremy with his mark to find the cure." she answered.

Stefan: "Ah yes... The cure for vampirism... I don't believe it does exist. You can't become a human again, it's impossible."

Elena: "But you wanted to take it..."

Stefan: "I know, Caroline told me about every minute of my life"

Elena: "She did?" she asked. Stefan shooked his head.

"You're like Katherine, a little bit." he said.

"I am nothing like Katherine!" Elena frustrated.

"Yes, you are. You chose me, right?" she shooked her head. "Katherine liked to play games, like choosing between me and Damon. She chose me." he looked at her, she smiled awkwardly.

After a moment of awkward silence Stefan asked Elena "Why are you so nice to me?"

Elena: "What do you mean?"

Stefan: "Well, you chose me, then broke up with me and then slept with my brother. It's not normal."

Elena: "It's not like that..." she became really nervous. "It's... It's hard to explain..."

Stefan: "Do you love him?"

Elena: "Ah... I... I don't know... I mean... I think so but... Because of sire bond I don't know for sure what's real and what's fake..."

Stefan: "I can imagine how awkward is that for you. I mean talking to your ex who doesn't remember anything about you."

Elena: "We will find a way to get all your memories back."

Stefan: "Well, maybe..."

After a moment of silence Elena finally said "I'm sorry."

Stefan: "For what?" he asked.

Elena: "For everything. I never meant to hurt. I never wanted this. Because you're important to me. And I care about you and..."

Stefan: "And what?"

Elena: "And... I still love you..."

Stefan: "In that situation I should say that I love you too..."

Elena: "You don't have to." she stopped him- "I mean, you can't. You don't remember anything. You don't feel anything for me, so why should I want you to say it? I'm sorry, that was stupid. I'm sorry."

Stefan: "You know that you apologize too much?"

Elena: "Sorry."

Stefan: "See?" he said. They smiled awkwardly.

Elena: "Umm... I'm going to Mystic Grill with Caroline tonight. There's a concert. Do you want to come?"

Stefan: "Sure. I like Caroline. She reminds me of someone..."

Elena: "Lexi?"

Stefan: "Yes."

Elena: "I'm sorry about that she can't be here with you right now."

Stefan: "It's not your fault. It's Damon's... His obsession with Katherine destroyed him... But you're different than her. Katherine was always mean and manipulative. You're not that bad anyway."

Elena: "Oh.. Thank you?" and they started laughing.

Stefan: "I'll be so happy to hang out with you, mrs Gilbert and mrs Forbes."

Elena smiled and said "I'm glad to hear that." They smiled to each other. She hold his hand. He was suprised, but didn't take it away. The moment ended a phone ring. "It's Caroline." she said and added "I'm gonna tell her that you're going with us."

Stefan: "Okey." he smiled. Elena left his room.


	3. Troubles come back to Mystic Falls

Stefan walked into a Mystic Grill. Caroline and Elena were already there. When he walked closer to them they said "Hi.", he answered the same. He sat on the chair next to girls.

Caroline asked: "So what do you want to drink?"

Stefan & Elena answered her at the same time "Bourbon." Caroline walked away to get an alcohol.

Elena: "I'm glad you're here."

Stefan: "I promised, so I'm here."

Elena: "I'm sorry for today's morning. It was pretty..."

Stefan stopped her "Yeah.. It's okey. We're friends, right?"

Elena: "Right." she smiled.

Caroline came back with glasses. Caroline: "Here you go." She gave a glass for everyone. "Let's get started. The night is young."

* * *

Elena was watching Caroline and Stefan dancing. They were talking, laughing. Suddenly her phone rang. It came a msg from Damon. Still nothing new about a cure. She didn't think about Damon for two days. Not even for one secound. All this time she was thinking only about Stefan. She felt quilty about that. She was with Damon, he supposed to be her number 1. The song ended and her friends came back from the dancefloor.

Caroline: "Now's your turn" she said to Elena.

Elena: "I'm not really in mood for dancing..."

Caroline: "Oh, c'mon! Go!"

Stefan gave Elena's his hand, she layed hers on. They started dancing, slowly.

Stefan: "You don't want to dance with me. Something's wrong?"

Elena: "No, it's not like that... I just... I don't feel very well..."

*short moment of silence*

Stefan: "Any news about a cure?"

Elena: "None."

Stefan: "Everybody's helping and you two are here only cause I had an amnesia."

Elena: "They'll find it without us. They're big kids."

*silence again*

Stefan: "Don't get me wrong... I was just wondering... How close we were?"

Elena: "What do you mean?"

Stefan: "Did we... You know... Have sex?"

Elena: "What that suppose to mean?"

Stefan: "Okey, sorry, sorry, forget it."

*a moment of really awkward silence*

Elena: "Yes, we did."

Stefan: "Oh..."

Elena: "What?"

Stefan: "Nothing..." They were looking at each others eyes, for a very long time. And just dancing. They felt good with each other.

* * *

After the party, Stefan drove Elena back home. They didn't say anything for a whole ride, they just enjoyed a silence together. The car stopped next to Gilbert's house.

Elena: "Thanks for a ride."

Stefan: "You're welcome."

Elena: "I really had fun tonight."

Stefan: "Me too."

Elena: "We should do it more often."

Stefan: "Definitely." they smiled to each other.

Elena came closer to him and kiss him in the cheek. "Bye" she said and got out of the car.

* * *

Stefan walked into his room after taking a shower. He saw 'Elena' on his bed.

Stefan: "Hi, Elena. Nice haircut."

'Elena': "I'm glad you like it." She came out of the bed and stood next to him, so close, to kiss him.

He pulled her back. "Nice try, Katherine." he said.

Katherine: "Why not? You're a single, finally." Stefan inserted his shirt on. "I heard about what happened to you."

Stefan: "And I heard that you're still alive and you tried to kill my friends. Oh wait. You killed. Caroline."

Katherine: "Who cares? She's a vampire now. It was the best thing which ever would happen to her. She's better as a vampire." She jumped back to Stefan's bed.

Stefan: "Let's face that you ruined her life just like you ruined mine."

Katherine: "You are also better as a vampire. Stronger, hotter." she came out of the bed again and came closer to Stefan. She touched his right buttock. "I like that." she whispered flirty and smiled.

Stefan pulled her back "If you came here for a vampire sex then you can leave. I'm not Damon. I don't sleep with every girl I've met."

Katherine: "You did. Maybe not with every but a lot of them. I was following you for over century. I know exactly what were you doing. By the way, you slept with me already. Why can't we do it again? Don't you remember how good was that?" she smiled flirty.

Stefan: "I'm not a man whore." he said

Katherine: "Of course you're not. Look, I'm not here just for sex. I'm here for you. Remind you that I love you and I want you to leave this town with me. Right now you have nothing to lose. So how it will be?"

Stefan: "No."

Katherine: "Why not?!"

Stefan: "Because... No!"

Katherine: "You're so sexy when you're angry." she sighed. "I miss your body. Sex with you was great. Now it would be even better." she came closer to him.

Stefan: "Maybe. And maybe you will never find out."

Katherine: "Please. Don't say that you still care about Elena. Daily reminder that she's with Damon and she doesn't love you anymore" she smiled "And I do. C'mon Stefan. I risked my life for you. Everything I've done, I've done for you. I want you back." she pulled her lips to his.

Stefan stopped her "Nice poem. But you should work on it more. Much more."

Katherine: "Stefan, I am serious."

Stefan rejected her and walk to the door "So am I." he said and walked out the room.

* * *

Stefan drove his motorcycle to Mystic Grill. Caroline texted that she needs to meet him. When he walked in and approximated to the table where they usually used to sit, he saw Rebekah.

Stefan: "What are you doing here?"

Rebekah: "I came to apologize."

Stefan sat opposite of her on the chair "Where is Caroline?" he asked.

Rebekah: "I stole her phone to write a massage for you. You wouldn't came if you knew it's me." Stefan did his 'eyebrows tick'. Bex continued "I'm sorry that I compelled you. I shouldn't. I just wanted to torture you for revange. I didn't know you can ask for it. I shouldn't have listened to you."

Stefan: "Yes, you shouldn't have."

Rebekah: "Will you ever forgive me?"

Stefan: "Do you care?"

Rebekah: "That's why I am here."

Stefan smiled. "Someday, maybe." he said, rose from chair and walked away, leaving Rebekah alone.

- at the same time -

Elena sticked to the phone number. Some secs later somebody answered a call.

Elena: "Hi, Damon."

Damon: "Hi! I missed a sound of your voice."

Elena smiled to herself. "When will you come back? We need to talk."

Damon: "We are closer to the cure. Jeremy's mark is almost done. Klaus compelled him to kill thousands vampires to let your little bro kill them."

Elena: "How's he?" he asked with caring in her voice.

Damon: "Well, he tried to kill me some times but it's okey."

Elena: "Tell him that I love him."

Damon: "Sure I will. I love you."

Elena smiled again "I miss you so much. I can't wait for you to be back home."

Damon: "Soon baby."

Elena: "Bye."

Damon: "Bye sweetie." The call has ended.

- 10 pm -

Stefan came out of his shower and walked into his badroom. He had a towel on his back.

Katherine: "Hey sexy." She was lying on his bad, half naked.

Stefan: "Oh no. You again."

Katherine: "What that suppose to mean?!" She was resentful. "You should be glad seeing girl like me on your bad." She started snorkeling bedclothes.

Stefan wasn't suprised. "You're still so overconfident. Some things will never change."

Katherine: "Just like my feelings for you."

Stefan: "Nice to hear that you'll always play with me."

Katherine: "I never played with you." She stopped snorkeling.

Stefan: "You compelled me to believe, love and trust you. I forgot a lot but not this."

Katherine: "I never compelled your love. It was real." she said rebukingly.

Stefan watched her whole body and asked "So if you love someone you're wearing a sluty red thongs and snorkeling your victim's bed?"

Katherine tilted her head up and did a 'duck face' to pretend she's thinking. "Something like that." She rose up and stand next to Stefan, using her vampire speed. "Why am I talking to you? We have better thing to do with our lips." She brought closer to him. He moved up to her, but she came even more closer. She closed her eyes and her lips searched his. "What's the harm?" Stefan thought and kissed her naughty...


	4. Elena and Katherine

- 9 am -

Elena came out of her car and headed for Salvatore's house. She opened a doors but she didn't saw anybody. She went upstairs to Stefan's bedroom and opened door carefully. He was still in bed, sleeping. WITH KATHERINE?! Elena couldn't believe what she saw. Shocked girl ran away back her home.

* * *

- 1 pm -

Elena went to Salvatore's again. She wanted to talk with Stefan and wished that the girl with who she caught him in the morning has gone. She clocked on the door. To her suprise in doors she saw Katherine in red mini dress.

Katherine: "Good afternoon, Elena."

Elena: "What are you doing here?" she asked with anger in her voice.

Katherine: "Be more polite. You know that I can kill you without blinking."

Elena: "Where's Stefan?" she didn't seem agitated of her's double words.

Katherine: "He's not here, as you can see. He left an hour ago."

Elena looked at her dress. "Nice clothes. You look sluty in it."

Katherine: "Awww. Elena Gilbert, sweet as always. Are you jealous of something?"

Elena: "Why are you here?" she asked louder.

Katherine: "Stef invited me." she smiled. Elena's face showed anger. Katherine continued "Maybe not invited but he didn't throw me out the door." She improved her bra." Any more questions?"

Elena: "How is it to play with people?" she asked with confidence.

Katherine: "I didn't play with him. He wanted it too." she stared at Elena with contempt. "You are so jealous." Elena gave her a hostile look. "But why?" she continued. "You have Damon. Isn't it enough for you?" she asked sweetly.

Elena: "If you really loved Stefan why did you sleep with his brother?"

Katherine: "I can ask you the same question. My answer is clear. Sex with him was good. And he loved me. I like to hurt people." she smiled. "What about you? I thought that lovely Elena has a pure soul and would never betray Stefan." She said with disdain in his voice. "Even with his brother." Elena's eyes glazed. "How would you feel if Stefan and Caroline slept together?"

Elena: "Shut up!" she screamed. "I am nothing like you! Don't compare me to yourself. I'm better than you!"

Katherine: "I always knew who's the one I loved. You're playing with both Salvatores." she came closer to Elena "Stefan can do whatever he wants, even now when he feels nothing to you." she said low and smiled victorious. "Goodbye Elena." An older vampire left house.

* * *

- Night -

Elena's sitting on the couch in Salvatore's sitting-room. She's still waiting for Stefan who didn't come back yet. Sudenly she heard a voice behind her back.

Damon: "How's my warrior princess?"

Elena turned around. "Damon!" she screamed happily and run to kiss him. Damon grabbed Elena and took her to his bedroom.

After like 30 min of their sex they heard somebody's comming.

Stefan: "Welcome home, brother!" He said mockingly and leaned against the door frame.

Elena: "Oh my God, Stefan!" she screamed and began cover her naked by quilt nervously.

Stefan: "Don't let me disturb ya. Continue." he said contempt and derision, smiled and left.

Elena (to Damon): "I should go." She got up from the bed and started dressing up.

Damon: "Why?! Forget about him! You have me!" He screamed reproachfully. But she didn't answer him, just left without a word.

* * *

Few days after Katherine and Elena catfight, there was a school dance. Elena dressed in long blue dress of silk and slippers on her foots, wavy hair fell on her shoulders, typical outfit for 30's. She entered a gym door where the party was to be held and started looking for Bonnie and Caroline. She found them next to the sideboard. They dressed pretty same as Elena, but Caroline got pink dress and Bonnie green.

Elena: "Hi girls!" she greeted.

Caroline and Bonnie: "Hey!"

Elena (to Caroline): "You did really good job in this." she smiled.

Caroline: "Actually it was Bonnie's idea. She created the place."

Elena (to Bonnie): "Oh my God, you're good in this! Why didn't you tell me?"

Bonnie: "It's nothing to brag of." she blushed. It was rare to hear something good about creating interiors from Elena. Bon felt a little proud.

Caroline (to Elena): "Whos' your partner?"

Elena: "Damon will be here in few minutes, I guess." she replied. "What about you two?"

Caroline: "We're here together." she wrapped her arm around Bonnie's neck. "As lesbians." Girls laughed.

Bonnie: "Talking about couples, what is Katherine doing here?" Caroline and Elena followed Bonnie's look. Katherine came to the gym. With Stefan. Elena became nervous and little angry.

Elena: "What the hell is she doing here?!"

Caroline: "When did she come back? And why is she here with Stefan?" she looked at Elena. "Did I miss something?"

Elena: "I don't know." she lied. She knew exactly what's going on.

Suddenly Damon appeared. "Hi ladies!" he greeted, but girls ignored him. "What's going on?" he asked Elena.

Bonnie: "Pierce is here."

Elena: "I need to go. I don't want anyone to see a double vision of me." she went toward the exit. Damon followed her.

When they were outside Damon asked "What's wrong?"

Elena: "Do you even have to ask?!" she was so angry with him. "This bitch is here with Stefan! Why did she come here?!"

Damon: "Forget about her, okey? You're here with me. We came here to have fun not fight with older Petrova. You don't have to worry about her."

Elena: "Do you hear yourself?! Two Elena's at the same place?! Are you serious?!"

Damon: "Stop being childish. Who cares about it?"

Elena: "Umm... Me?!" she was frustrated. Damon totally didn't understand her.

Damon: "I just came back from the long trip. When Stefan caught us having sex, you slipped away. Now he's here with Katherine, you also slipped away. Are you avoiding him? Or it's something else?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "I don't want _her _here! How can I have fun tonight seeing her dancing next to me?!"

Damon: "You're exaggerating."

Elena: "No, I am not!"

Damon: "Okey. If you want to stay outside for a whole night, do it. But I'm out. Bye." he got into his car and drove away.

* * *

Caroline was searching the hall. Suddenly she saw Stefan dancing with Katherine. She approached them.

Caroline: "Hey Stefan. Have you seen Elena?"

Stefan: "No. I thought she's with you."

Katherine interfered in their conversation "Hey Caroline." she smiled.

Caroline: "I'm not talking with you." she said without taking off her eyes from Stefan. "Can you please help me find her?" she asked Stefan.

Stefan: "Sure." he answered his friend, then turned to Katherine and said "I'll be right back."

Stefan walked outside the school. He saw Elena on the sidewalk, standing alone.

Stefan: "Elena!" he screamed but she didn't turn around. "Elena!" he came closer and tried again. She didn't reply. He ran to her. "What are you doing here? You should go back inside."

Elena didn't turn her head to him, she was still staring at different direction. "And let everybody see a double Elena Gilbert? No thanks."

Stefan: "Where's Damon?" he changed the subject.

Elena: "He left me here." she said with cold voice.

Stefan: "What? How could he?" No replies. It was a little cold outside so he gave her his jacket. "I think we should talk?"

Elena: "So talk." she was still looking at nothing.

Stefan: "I can understand why you're not happy about Katherine." He said calm. "But I don't understand why you are mad at me."

Elena: "Because you're here with her?" she said rebukingly.

Stefan: "Because I'm here with her..." he repeated. She noded. "And that offens you so much?" She noded again. "Why?"

Elena finally turned her head to him. "Cause you don't remember how bad she is." she said rebukingly. "She manipulates you. And I can't let that happen."

Stefan: "You're prejudiced against her too much. Damon's not a saint too. He tried to kill Jeremy and Caroline, he also killed his best friend Alaric some times."

Elena: "It's not the same..." she said quietly.

Stefan: "Nobody's perfect, right? But people are changing."

Elena: "Not her." she opposed. "Stefan, are you that blind not to see what she's trying to do..."

Stefan: "What's your point, huh? I can do whatever I want, so can you. I don't interfere to your relationship with Damon, even I know how unsuitable he is for you." he said rebukingly. Elena became more upset than before. "I don't feel anything for you. I'm not in love with you." girl became so sad. "I don't love you." Tears welled up in her eyes. She opened her mouth but she couldn't make a sound. "Do you want to have both of us, Damon and me?" he looked at her with disgust. It hurted her even more. "What we had is a past and you should forget about it, as I did." Elena's eyes became more wet, he could see it.

"I'm sorry." he said carefully and came back to the party leaving Elena alone on the sidewalk. She was too numb to move, she was just standing and crying with opened mouth.

* * *

Stefan and Katherine arrived at the Salvatore's house. He came out of the car and opened Katherine's doors.

Katherine: "Thank you for a night, Mr. Salvatore." she said while she was leaving Porsche.

Stefan: "You're very welcome, Mrs. Pierce." he replied with a smile.

Katherine: "C'mon." she nodded her hand to Stefan to follow her. "We need to pack. We're moving to San Francisco tomorrow, remember?"

Stefan: "Excuse me, "we"?"

Katherine: "Please, don't tell me that you forgot about it."

Stefan: "I never said that I'm going with you, Katherine."

Katherine: "How not?!" she said rebukingly.

Stefan: "I'm sorry, if you understood my intentions wrong. I'm not going anywhere with you." he said calmly.

Katherine: "W-What about you moving on? You said that you don't want to stuck in the past..." she was confused.

Stefan: "I'm not leaving this town, Katie. Mystic Falls is my home."

Katherine: "You can make home somewhere else!" Stefan wasn't touched by her words. "So I'll go alone. I thought that we are together now..."

Stefan: "I didn't say that I love you so why did you think that?"

Katherine: "So you used me? You played with me." she said disconcerted.

Stefan: "I thought it's just a game, isn't it?"

Katherine nodded her head and bite her bottom lip. "Since when you are so mean?"

Stefan: "I'm not mean. I didn't expect anything from our relationship."

Katherine: "Fine." she said meanly. "Goodbye Salvatore." She opened a door o her car and get in.

Stefan knocked to the window and said "I'm sorry." She turned to him smiled, and turned back changing her face emotions for mix of anger and sadness.

* * *

Stefan walked into his house. He saw Damon standing next to the fireside.

Stefan: "What are you doing?" he asked.

Damon: "I'm burning your journals." he said without any repentance.

Stefan: "My journals?!" he didn't know that he wrote journals when he came back to Mystic Falls. He snatched one of them from Damon's hand and opened it. He read some of lines. 'I love her. And I don't know what I'm gonna do if I lose her. I won't survive this.' He turned to the next page. 'She's mine and I'm hers. We belong together. We're destined.' He widened his eyes. He was so in love with Elena and he hurted her tonight. He felt awful. "Why are you doing this?" he asked Damon.

Damon: "You care? It's a past. You should be glad that Rebekah erased all of it. You're life was a nightmare."

Stefan: "Why did you leave Elena today?" he said angrily.

Damon: "She annoyed me. The best what she's doing with her mouth is kissing. She's always talking shit."

This words huffed Stefan. He punched Damon that hard that he fell to the floor.

Stefan: "That's the way you treat a lady?" he said even more angrily.

Damon: "Not your business!" he answered trying to get up but Stefan punched him again.

Stefan: "You're wrong. It's exactly my business." He took the rest of the journals which Damon didn't burn yet and get them to his room. He was reading them all night.


	5. Dinner

Knock, knock, knock. Bonnie heard knocking to her door and stood up of a couch. She opened a door. She saw Elena standing opposite of her. Her friend seemed upset.

Bonnie: "Hey!" Elena didn't answer, she was too sad. "What happened?" she asked with care.

Elena: "Damon left town. He, Jeremy and Klaus are looking for a cure in island."

Bonnie: "That's good news!" she tried to comfort her BFF. "We were looking for you yesturday. Stefan found you, right?"

Elena: "Yes." she sniffled. "He doesn't love me anymore." she said desperate. Bonnie seeing her crying hugged her. "I still love him. But he doesn't love me." she hugged Bonnie harder, as a witch couldn't hardly breathe.

Bonnie: "Shh..." she tried to calm her down. She stroked Elena's hair. It's gonna be fine. You can't blame him, jis memories are gone."

Elena: "Because of me, Bonnie. I hurted him, that's why. He said that memories are too important, and now... I ruined him." she started crying even harder. "This is my fault!"

Bonnie freed from the clutches of her friend. "Hey, look at me." she put her hands on Elena's face. "The only one who you can blame is Rebekah, not you." she solaced her.

Elena: "I can't fix him... I tried to but..."

Bonnie: "I'm sure everything's gonna be okey."

Elena hugged her witchy friend. "Thanks, Bon. I just needed someone..."

Bonnie: "I'm always here for you."

* * *

Evening. Elena fell asleep on her bed. A slumber stopped a phone ring. She answered a call. It was Bonnie.

Bonnie: "How are you feeling?" she asked with care in her voice.

Elena: "Better, thanks."

Bonnie: "Caroline and I go to the Mystic Grill tonight. Do you want to come with us?"

Elena: "No, thanks. I want to stay alone at home tonight. I need some time."

Bonnie: "Okey. Love you."

Elena: "I love you too."

The call ended and she put phone on the desk. Suddenly she felt something. Like it was someone else at home. But who? Jeremy's looking for a cure, who else would it be? She searched other rooms and got a knife from Jeremy's room. Just in case. She went downstairs. Nobody was in sitting-room. But the door for a kitchen were closed. She was scared. She slowly walked over to the door. She grabbed the door handle and opened it.

Elena: "Stefan!" she screamed. He hacked an onion. When Elena came on he looked at her. "What the hell are you doing here?! You scared me!" she said frightened.

Stefan: "Sorry, that wasn't my plan." He said calmly.

Elena: "Are you cooking?"

Stefan: "Yeah. I want to apologize for everything. I was acting like a dick recently. I also want to thank you for helping me no matter what. No matter about our past and this whole thing with my brother. You're so good for me." He said warmly.

Elena: "You're don't have to cook for me."

Stefan: "But I want to. I never cooked for anyone, ever, to be honest."

Elena: "You cooked for me…"

Stefan: "Oh… I did?" he was surprised.

Elena: "Yeah."

Stefan: "So you had to be very special for me."

Elena: "Umm… Thanks?" she blushed. They started laughing.

Stefan: "Anything from Damon?"

Elena: "No. I didn't talk to him since he left me on a dance."

Stefan: "That was selfish." That words made Elena upset, so he changed a subject. "I got a red wine. I hope you're fine with it."

Elena: "Sure. I love red wine." She stared at him. Stefan was hustled around the kitchen. She missed that look. "Can I help you?"

Stefan: "Of course, if you want."

Elena started hacking tomatos. She always enjoyed cooking with him.

Stefan: "It's good way to get to know each other better. To get me to know you, cause I guess you know me pretty well."

Elena: "Yes, I know you very well…" she started staring at him. He was so hot in V neck T-shirt. She didn't realized it before.

Stefan: "So, do you read any books? Twilight maybe?" he smiled.

Elena: "No, no, no. I got too many vampires in my life. I don't need more." They started laughing.

Stefan: "I'm sorry. I shouldn't set in your life. You wouldn't went through it all. I kinda ruined your life."

Elena: "If you did not come back, I would be dead."

Stefan: "Okey… That was good, but I shouldn't go to school."

Elena: "Klaus would have found me anyway, sooner or later he would kill me to break the course. Gladly I'm still alive. You're the best thing that even happened to me." They looked in each other eyes. This moment was really intense. She loves him, nothing can ever change that. She felt weird so she interrupted this moment. "What are we cooking by the way?"

* * *

After half an hour the meal was almost done.

Stefan: "Would you like to try this?" he imposed sauce on the spoon and put into Elena's mouth. A drop of it decreased on her bottom lip. Stefan rubbed it by his thumb and licked the sauce. Elena's heart beat mile a minute in this moment. He was so charming. She felt like she's falling in love with him again.

Elena: "Thank you." She said with kind of seductive voice.

Stefan: "Let's go eating." he said. And then something weird happened. Like a flash in his head. This falsh showed Elena standing opposite of him. She looked like she's craving to kiss him. But it wasn't real. When he recovered he saw Elena putting plates on a table in dinning-room.

He caught his temple, cause his head hurted him. Elena saw this "Are you okey?" she asked carefully.

Stefan: "Yeah, I'm fine." He lied. "Let's eat." he grabbed some things, which he put on the dinner table.

They were laughing, flirting all night. They felt so good with each other, just like old times.

* * *

Next day. Stefan walked in to his room when suddenly he saw Rebekah, who was sitting beside his desk. She put her legs on it.

Stefan: "What...? Why...? How...?" he was supsired and confused by seeing her.

Rebekah: "Will you finish any of these questions?" she laughed. "Elijah is impressed by your hair." Stefan rose his eyebrows. "He wants to know what shampoo you're using." she laughed again.

Stefan: "You're such in good mood today."

Rebekah: "A little." she sobered. "Anyway, how are your memories?"

Stefan: "I read some of my journals and Caroline told me some too. But I don't know what thing... We knew each other in 20's, why don't I remember that too?"

Rebekah: "Ah... Klaus compelled you to forget us."

Stefan: "Why?"

Rebekah: "Somebody were hunting on us. He didn't trust you enough. You could betray us."

Stefan: "Mhmm... So what were we doing?"

Rebekah: "You and Klaus teamed up. You two were drinking, feeding, having fun by hurting people. He was like a brother for you. And you also fucked me." she said without any emotions.

Stefan: "I fucked you." he replied a little suprised. He licked his lips. "I teamed up with two Originals." she nodded. "I ruled."

Rebekah: "Yeah, you were cool. But then you wasn't that fun. Caring about people, protecting them... That was boring." she took her legs of the desk.

Stefan: "So being good guy makes you bored?"

Rebekah: "Exactly." she started turning on his chair.

Stefan: "You know, I had some kind of retrospection yesturday." he said seriously. "I saw something that didn't happen for real, in that moment. It showed up in my head for a second. The view wasn't very clear. I think it happened in my past..."

Rebekah: "What?!" she wondered and stopped turning on chair. "It's impossible! Erased memories can't just came back without compulsion back."

Stefan: "So you can give me all of it back?"

Rebekah: "That's why I am here."

Stefan: "Hmm.." he wondered. "You know what, I don't want them back." he was serious.

Rebekah: "Are you okey?" she was totally suprised. "I can return to you everything." she replied louder.

Stefan: "I know and I don't care."

Rebekah: "You suprise me more and more Salvatore. But it's your choice. Next time I may not be that nice." she stood up of the chair and went to Stefan. "I like it when you don't care." she said flirty.

Stefan: "Can you girls stop it?" he asked rebukingly, "First Caroline asked me on a date, then Elena kissed me on the cheek, then Katherine and now you. What is wrong with you?"

Rebekah: "Girls can't resist yourself. It's nothing to wonder about." she reviewed his whole body. Then she walked to the door. She turned around to Stefan. "And I was serious. Elijah really likes your hair."

She walked out and Stefan ran his hand through his hair doing 'not bad' face.

* * *

Next day. Stefan walked out to take a ride with his motorcycle. He saw Klaus on the porch.

Klaus: "Hello, mate."

Stefan: "Ah... And you are Klaus, I guess?" he pointed him.

Klaus: "Sorry about my sister. When she's desperate she does a random things."

Stefan: "I see... Doesn't matter. I learned to live with that." he started to do something on his motorcycle. "You suppose to look for a cure, don't you?"

Klaus: "I took a little break. How about you and Elena?"

Stefan: "What do you mean?" he was surprised. Why Klaus cares about it?

Klaus: "Well, I always suppotred you two. And I also think that even after everything you've been through you can still be together." he smiled. "When Elena takes a cure, sire bond will be broken and nothing will stand against your happiness."

Stefan: "Stop fanboying. You're acting like Caroline."

Klaus: "Caroline?" he seemed confused. "Did you see her? She's avoiding me..." he became upset.

Stefan: "Yeah. Some days ago..." he was a little suprised. Why Klaus cares about some blonde vampire? "Why do you care about her so much?"

Klaus: "I got my own reasons." he smiled. "Can you do me a favour my friend?" Stefan rose his eyebrows. "Talk to her. Tell her that I need to see her."

Stefan: "And I'm gonna do it because..."

Klaus: "You always help people. Thanks, anyway." he tapped on Stefan's shoulder and went away.

Stefan: "You're welcome?"

* * *

Next two hours. Stefan parked his motorcycle next to Caroline's house. When he walked to the porch someone opened a door.

Stefan: "Caroline!" he said cheerfuly. "Hi!"

Caroline: "Hey!" she looked a little confused. "What are you doing here?"

Stefan: "I just wanted to talk. We don't see each other often so I came to you."

Caroline: "Something happened?"

Stefan: "No, I just want to spend some time with friend." he smiled and walked into her house.

An hour later, after some talk about nothing Stefan finally asked.

Stefan: "Are you avoiding Klaus?"

Caroline: "Why are you asking?"

Stefan: "He worries about you. He wants to talk to you."

Caroline: "No way! I don't want to see him ever again!"

Stefan: "Why? What did he do?"

Caroline: "He compelled Tyler to leave town, forever. And I couldn't go with him, Stefan. I may never see him again, do you understand?!" she started crying. "Do you know how to have someone you love to never see this person again?!" she cryied even more.

Stefan: "I-I don't." he said quietly. "Hey. Come here." he hugged Caroline. She cryied on his shoulder.

When Caroline calmed down a little bit Stefan walked out. He sent a msg for Klaus "Sorry Klausy. She doesn't really want to see you."

* * *

About 9 pm. Stefan came back to his house. On porch he saw Elena sitting on the stone next to the building.

Elena and Stefan: "Hi!" they said in the same time and started laughing.

Elena: "Where were you the whole day? I was there few times for a day but you weren't home."

Stefan: "I was helping friends. Do you need to talk?"

Elena: "Yes, actually. I was bored today. Jeremy called Bonnie to help them and Caroline didn't answer her phone. I felt a little bit lonely."

Stefan: "But now I am here, so would you like to come in?" he pointed a doors.

Elena: "I'd love to." she smiled. And something weird happened again. Like a flash, a light, pretty similar as he got on the dinner with Elena. This time he was kissing Elena. So passionately. He shaked his head. It wasn't real. She was looking at him a little worried. "Is everything okey?" she asked.

Stefan: "Yeah, yeah. I got it." he was thrilled of what he saw on his head.

2 hours ago. They were sitting on the couch, watching the movie. Elena chose The Vow.

Stefan was a little bored. He asked Elena "Some blood?"

Elena: "Yes, please."

He stood up and went to the basement. When he came back with two bags of blood he saw that Elena fell asleep on the couch. She looked so sweet while sleeping. He didn't want to wake her up. He took her in his arms, put her on his bed and covered by duvet. He was about to walk out the room, but suddenly stopped at the place. He was looking at Elena, boosters an angel. He smiled to himself and walked out.

* * *

Next day. Elena woke up on Stefan's bed. She didn't know where she is and what is she doing on her ex's bed.

Stefan walked in "Good morning." he greeted. "I made a breakfest for you." he put a tray with pancakes.

Elena: "Thank you." she rubbed her eyes. "Did... Did we...?" she reddened. She totally didn't remember why is she here, so she thought that she slept with him.

Stefan understood what she means. "No, no, no." he denied and became a little nervous. "When I came back you fell asleep so I brought you here. I slept in another room."

Elena: "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." she reddened even more. "You should wake me up."

Stefan: "Trust me, I tried." he lied.

Elena: "Sorry." she smiled awkwardly.

Stefan: "It's okey." he turned around and went at the door. "I'm gonna go to the basement, so you know where you can find me if you'll need something." Elena nodded and started eating pancakes. When she done them she found a piece of paper and a pen on Stefan's table and wrote "Thank you." She left a paper on the bed. She didn't want to disturb Stefan, she already did by falling asleep on his couch. She walked out the Salvatore's house.


	6. Party

Next day. Stefan was walking on the street. Suddenly he heard a voice behind his back.

Klaus: "Hello Stefan."

Stefan: "What do you want?" he asked not even take a look at Original, he was still walking ahead.

Klaus: "What that suppose to mean 'Sorry Klausy. She doesn't really want to see you.'?

Stefan: "She hates you. Get over it." he answered impassive.

Klaus: "You had to convince her to meet me. You failed, so now you have to organize a date for us."

Stefan: "I'm not helping you."

Klaus: "Yes, you are. You will organize a double date. I don't care where, just do it fast."

Stefan: "A double date?" he finally looked at hybrid.

Klaus: "Yes, Stefan. Me and Caroline, you and Elena."

Stefan: "Me and Elena?"

Klaus: "Who else would it be? The only girl left is Rebekah, but I don't think that you'd like to go with her. Elena is the best choice."

Stefan started laughing. "Nice joke. Double date. Is it 1st April today?"

Klaus: "I'm not kidding, Stefan. You got two days." They stopped walking.

Stefan: "What if I won't do it?" he rose his eyebrown.

Klaus: "You'd have to organize a holidays for me and Caroline. What's easier to do?"

Stefan licked his lips. "Fine. Today girls have a Gossip girl day. They're rewatching all episodes."

Klaus: "Great." he smiled. "So tomorrow. Your house. 8 pm." he patted on Stefan's shoulder. "I knew I can count on you." Original walked away still smiling.

Stefan: "Why did I agree?" he asked himself. "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot."

* * *

An hour later. Stefan's calling Caroline.

Stefan: "Hey Care.

Caroline: "Hey..." she answered slowly. "Something happened?"

Stefan: "Why do you think so?"

Caroline: "Well, last time when you said you need a friend-talk, what you really wanted was to do a favour for Klaus."

Stefan: "I just wanted to invite you for a double date."

Caroline: "What do you mean?"

Stefan: "You and Klaus, me and..." she didn't let him finish.

Caroline: "What?! Me and Klaus?! Seriously?! What the hell?! Are you kidding me?!" she was screaming and so mad. Klaus was the last person she wanted to meet.

Stefan: "I know you're not happy about it, but please do it. Just one time. He's haunting me to convince you to talk to him. Please tally with it, cause he won't leave me alone till you two gonna meet." he did kinda 'puppy eyes'.

Caroline calmed down. "What he wants?" she asked.

Stefan: "I don't know. He haven't told me."

Caroline: "And he told you to organize a date?"

Stefan: "Yep."

Caroline: "Wait... Double date." Stefan nodded. "Who's gonna be your date?"

Stefan: "I don't know yet. Will you come?"

Caroline: "Uh... Okey... Only for you. Klaus is unthinkable."

Stefan: "Thank you. Bye."

Caroline: "Bye." Call's ending.

* * *

7 pm. Caroline's house. Girls are watching Gossip girl from DVD.

Caroline: "Oh c'mon Blair! You shouldn't be with Nate, you suppose to date Chuck! He's your real love!" she was screaming to TV.

Suddenly Elena's phone rang. It was Stefan. She answered. "Hallo?"

Stefan: "Hi. Can we talk?"

Elena: "Yeah, sure." she went to the kitchen. "Is everything okey?"

Stefan: "Yeah, um..." he became really nervous. "I just... I just wanted to ask you... Okey, would you like to go on a date with me?" he finally asked.

Elena opened her mouth, she was pretty suprised and confusing. "A date?" she asked.

Stefan: "Double date, actually..." he said lowering his voice.

Elena: "Which means...?"

Stefan: "You and me, Caroline and Klaus..."

Elena: "What?! Caroline?!"

Stefan: "Yes. Long story. I already asked her, she agreed." He was still nervous. Elena was his friend now, but lover some time ago. It was awkward, even he doesn't remember anything. "So... would you?" he asked faintly.

Elena: "Yeah, I'd like to..." she hasn't time to think about it, she just agreed. Why not?

Stefan: "So tomorrow, 8 pm, my place. Thank you, bye." he was so glad this conversation is over.

Elena: "Bye." Call's endling. She returned to Caroline. "Why didn't you tell me you're going on a date with Klaus?" she asked reproachfully.

Caroline: "Cause it's nothing to be proud of." she answered unmoved.

Elena: "But still. Why didn't you tell me Stefan's planning it?"

Caroline: "I thought he told you." she replied still eating popcorn.

Elena: "Why Klaus?"

Caroline: "He wanted to talk. I'm doing it only for Stefan. Klaus intruts on him. I will go to Salvatore;s house, eat a dinner and never see this hybrid ever again. He just wants to meet me, so he will."

Elena: "I'm still angry about you keeping it up from me."

Caroline: "Sorry. We gonna worry about it tomorrow." her friend sat on a cauch. "Let's go back to watching."

* * *

New day. 7 pm. Somebody's knocking to the Salvatore's doors. Stefan opened.

Klaus: "Hello mate." he entered a house with three red roses in left hand.

Stefan: "You're early."

Klaus: "I just wanted to know that you did all good." he gave Stefan flowers. "Put them in vase."

Stefan: "You really care about Caroline."

Klaus: "I need her to forgive me. She can't have me forever."

Stefan started looking for vase. "Well, she can. You took away someone she loved." he found one, pour water and put flowers in it.

Klaus: "It was a lesson that Tyler will never forget." he smiled to himself.

Stefan: "Better help me with dishes." Klaus followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later. Elena and Caroline arrived to Salvatore's house. They were standing on the porch, against the door.

Caroline: "I have no idea why am I doing this."

Elena: "C'mon. You're doing this for Stefan, remember?" Caroline nodded. Elena knocked to the door.

Stefan opened. He couldn't stop staring at Elena. She looked very beautiful, especially with a curly hair, not straight as always. "Hello ladies. Come in." he finally said, not stopping looking at Elena. "You look very beautiful." he said to both and helped them with taking off their jackets, first Elena, than Caroline.

Klaus suddenly appeared. "Nice to see you, Caroline." he smiled and totally ignored Elena. "You are very beautiful, especially tonight." he smiled even harder.

Caroline: "Yeah." she answered. She didn't care what is the talking about, she just wanted to leave as fast as it's possible. "Can we have this behind us?" she walked to the dinning room, everyone else followed her.

* * *

Girls spent next hour eating meals made by Stefan and listen to the boys. Caroline looked very bored, but Elena was having fun. She was listening to Stefan carefully. She was fascinated by him.

When everybody finished their meals Stefan stood up. "I'll bring a dessert." he walked to the kitchen.

Caroline: "I'll help you!" she followed him. She was happy that she can leave Klaus even for a minute.

Elena: "Me too." she said behind them and left Klaus alone in a dinning room.

When they were all in kitchen Caroline said "h my God, it's the worst night ever!"

Stefan: "Don't exaggerate. It's not that bad."

Caroline: "It pretty reminds me of our double date over a year ago. But my partner changed from Matt, to Klaus... Brilliant." she pretended to be happy.

Elena: "And we are all vampires. Last time Stefan was the only one..." she looked at him, and he stared back at her. She became sad. It's not the only thing that has changed between them. They were happy. Together. Right now it's too hard to say what they actually are. Friends? Maybe. Ex lovers? Not exactly.

Klaus appeared in room and they started looking at each other. "Maybe you need more help?" he smiled.

Stefan: "No, thanks Klausy. We're coming." They brought some dishes and went back to the dinner room. Klaus took Caroline's dishes. Actually, he snatched them on her hands. She didn't need his help. She hates him and she wanted to show him every minute of her life. She smiled falsely to him.

* * *

An hour later. The dinner ended and they were all about to leave.

Klaus: "Thank you Stefan." he said while helping Caroline put her jacket on. "Let me pick you home love." he said to her.

Caroline: "Seriously? I spent last 2 hours in the same room as you! Isn't it too much?!" Klaus did a puppy face. "Fine." she said. They both left.

Stefan helped Elena to take her jacket on. "Thank you." she said. She reminded about all this times they very together. She kinda felt all these memories back. She missed them.

Stefan: "Thank you for coming."

Elena: "I really had fun tonight."

Stefan: "Yeah, me too." They started staring in each others eyes for a minute. It was really intense.

She wanted to run for him and kiss him for a moment. But she pulled this thoughts away. She shouldn't even think about it, she was with Damon now. "I should go." she finally said and walked to the door. She was about to hold a handle, but she turned around, run to Stefan and his his cheek softly. Then she left, leaving Stefan confused and alone.

As she walked into her car, she got a message. She found her phone on a bag and checked it out. It was from Damon. He wrote 'I'm Sorry, Elena. We need to take a break. I need to think over some things, by not being your boyfriend. Until I came back. Bye.' She read it and became sad. Even they were together cause of sire bond, she still cared for him. It was sad to read something like this. But she didn't have a choice, she had to agree with it. He wanted it, so she had to too.

* * *

Next 4 days. Friday. It was Matt's birthday, so Caroline and Bonnie organized a party in Mystic Grill. Everybody was there: Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Rebekah, Tyler and Elena. Stefan came up a little late. As he walked in he saw Elena sitting at the bar, drinking a beer. Stefan smiled to himself. Caroline approached to him.

Caroline: "Glad you came." she smiled at him.

Stefan smiled back. He looked around the place and saw Tyler on the dancefloor. He asked Caroline "Don't you worry that Klaus gonna appear here?"

Caroline: "Nope." she said drinking her beer. "I said him to leave me alone for a little while, or I will never talk to him again, so we have some time free." she smiled at her boyfriend's direction.

Stefan: "And he agreed?"

Caroline: "Joops." Stefan was impressed. Klaus hates Tyler for betraying him, he didn't expect that an Original would give up cause of some blonde girl.

Matt came to them. "Hey guys! Thanks for coming." he said and gave Stefan a red mugin. "Do you want to play a little game with me?" he asked him and pointed at a billard table.

Stefan: "Sure. Let's go." he followed Matt and took a billard stick. Suddenly he heard a crowd screaming 'Go! Go! Go!' all over again. It was Elena, drinking whole buttle of bourbon at one time. When she finished a crowd applauded for her. He was impressed about it.

Matt: "Hey!" he called his friend. "We're playing or staring at drunk Elena?"

Stefan: "Yeah. Sorry." he turned to Matt and started a game.

Boys were playing like for an hour. Stefan won all the times.

Matt: "C'mon man! Stop using your supernatural powers!" he shouted.

Stefan: "I don't do anything!" he shouted back and laughed.

Matt: "Okey, I need a break. But next time I'm gonna beat you." he came to the bar to take some drink.

Stefan sat on the chair next to billard table. Elena was dancing on the table on the another corner of Mystic Grill. She was so drunk. Suddenly she saw Stefan and jumped off the table and walked to him, really slowly, stumbling.

Elena: "I thought you won't come." she sat in his lap and wrapped her arm around his neck.

Stefan: "I see your having fun." she nodded. She stood up and sat astride on him, started to stroke his chest. "Elena?"

Elena: "Hmm?" she didn't stop touching him.

Stefan: "Don't do something what you will regret tomorrow." he said calmly. She ignored it and came down to his abs. "Don't." he whispered.

Elena whispered seductivity in his ear "You want it. I want it. Let's make each other feel good." He was already erected by it, but he knew it was wrong. He can't do this. She was ruffing his hair, what turned him on even more. She was about to kiss his neck, when suddenly they heard someone's voice behind them.

Caroline: "What are you guys doing?" she asked insecured. They turned around, Elena laughed.

Stefan: "She's drunk." he grabbed Elena on his arms and stood up. "I'm gonna take her home."

Elena: "I am not drunk." she said accenting every single word and laughed again. She wrapped her hands around his neck.

Caroline: "I'm going with you." she said quickly.

A minute later they were in Stefan's porche. He took driver seat, girls- backseats.

Elena (to Caroline): "Why? Why did you destroy this moment?" she reproached.

Caroline (to Stefan): "What were you two doing?"

Elena replied her by laugh. "I wanted to fuck him. I mean, look at him. He's so sexy, who girl won't like to do it?" she laughed again. She was right, Stefan looked really hot, especially in V-neck t-shirt.

Caroline (to Stefan): "She wanted to have sex with you?" she didn't believe Elena. Stefan didn't say anything.

Elena answered by him "Yes!" she laughed again. "And you haven't let me!" she reproached like a 5 years old girl who's mum didn't buy her a toy which she wanted.

They didn't say anything till they reached Gilbert's house. Elena was laughing all the time. Stefan stopped the car, got out and took Elena on his shoulders. Caroline opened a door and Stefan walked in. He went upstairs with Elena and lay her down on her bed. He was about to leave, but she held his hand and pulled him closer to her. He lost a balance and fell on the bed.

Elena: "Please don't leave me. I need you." She said sad and quietly. He snatched his hand from hers and walked out the room.

He met Caroline on the stairs. "Bye." He said fast, not even looking at her.

He got into his car and slammed a door. He was furious. He wanted her. He wanted her and he couldn't live with this feeling. It haunted him. He promised himself that he will never fall in love with her again. But God, it felt so good having her body on his. He wanted to feel like this forever. He was falling for her and it was killing him, because he knew he shouldn't. No matter what they had, she's with Damon now. He's better than this, he won't steal his brothers girlfriend, as Damon did. He hit a whell for his whole power. He slowly started taking his breathe, to calm down. 'I can't do this. I'm gonna leave town in next few days and forget about her.' He said to himself. 'You will never love her. You will never love her. You will never love her.' He was keep repeating this to his mind, but he knew it's a lie. He pulled out his porche.

* * *

Next day's morning. Elena woke up with a huge headache.

Elena: "Where am I?" she asked herself.

Caroline walked into room. "You woke up, finally."

Elena: "What time is it?"

Caroline: "11 am." She sat on the bed.

Elena: "Oh my God. What am I doing here? Why I don't remember anything? Ugh, my head is burning."

Caroline: "You got a hangover. You have drunk to much last night."

Elena: "Well, maybe. I stopped count after 7 beers and 2 bourbons." She said and vomited to bowl which Caroline gave her.

Caroline: "You need more sleep." she covered her friend.

Elena: "What was I doing at the party? I don't remember a half of it. I remember that I was dancing on the table and then… Everything disappeared."

Caroline: "I will tell you later, now go to sleep."

Elena: "Is there anything what I should feel guilty about?" Caroline didn't replied, just looked down. "Caroline please tell me. When I'm drunk I do weird things, I need to know!"

Caroline: "Well… You tried to have sex with somebody…"

Elena: "What?! With who?!"

Caroline: "Noone really!" she regreted that she said that, it would be better if Elena didn't know, or would find out later.

Elena: "Caroline!" she screamed with anger.

Caroline: "It- It was…"

Elena: "It was who? Care it's important."

Caroline: "I shouldn't have told you this…"

Elena: "But you started, now finish. It was who?"

Caroline sighed "It was Stefan."

Elena opened her month. Stefan was the last person with who she thought she did it. She couldn't believe it.

Elena: "Are you sure?"

Caroline nodded "I stopped you. You hated me for it."

Elena: "Oh my God. I need to apologize to him." she tried to stood up but she vomited again.

Caroline looked at her with caring. "I'm sure he understands..."

Elena: "Don't you get it Caroline?! I can't do this to him! His memories are gone because of me and now this?" her eyes got wet. "I ruined his life and now I'm messing with him. This all dates, meetings… What the hell am I going?!" the tear dropped out of her eye. "He doesn't deserve this." She started crying hard, what gave her even bigger headache.

Caroline became sad and guilty that she said it. "What if you're not messing with him at all?" she tried to comfort her friend. Elena looked at her confused and surprised. "What if this is what you REALLY want?" Elena stopped crying. "Damon broke up with you, right? Now you have no problem to be with Stefan. You love him, can't deny it. I saw the way you looked at him at the double date. You wanted him for real last night, Elena. It wasn't just cause you were drunk…"

Elena stopped her speech "No. No, I can't. What if I'm gonna hurt him again? I can't do this to him, I hurted him too much."

Caroline: "He was hurt cause you are sired to Damon and slept with him. Now you're not together, so why not to try to be with Stefan?"

Elena: "He won't forgive me for what I've done yesterday…" she said quietly.

Caroline: "He will."

Elena: "I can't be with him. I just… Can't…" she whispered.

Caroline: "Do you love Damon?"

Elena: "I don't know, now. Probably not… It's hard cause he's not around."

Caroline: "Do you miss him?"

Elena: "A little, maybe… I don't know what I feel to him! I'm sired, I don't know what's real!" she reproached and vomited.

Caroline: "I'm sorry, I should talk about this right now. You need a sleep." she walked out the room and left Gilbert's house.

Elena was thinking about what Care said to her. Maybe she was right. She's not with Damon, she doesn't have to make him happy by being with him, cause he doesn't want it. Maybe Stefan is the one who she really wants, but… What he thinks about her right now? That she's a slut, a whore, who fuck somebody when she's drunk? She has to talk to him, but she's afraid. How can she even look him in the eye after that? 'Stop being hysterical. Maybe it's not that bad. Everything's gonna be okey.' she said to herself. She loved Stefan and she felt like she's falling in love with him slowly. She knew she shouldn't, she can't hurt him again. But… She couldn't fight this feeling, maybe she didn't want to. 'I'm gonna talk to him, to make everything's clear.' she thought. As she calmed down, she fell asleep.


End file.
